La chica del tren
by cHINiTA 224
Summary: Hinata y su cuerpo ya no son solo uno y tendrá que ingeniárselas para volver a su estado normal. pesimo summary  /UA/
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

Capítulo I: La parada

La tenue luz que propagaban las lámparas, el frio suelo, con su típico color gris, que chocaban con sus zapatos blancos, se encontraba parada justo en frente del letrero "en reparación" si sabía que estaba en reparación, también sabía que no eran horas como para andar en aquel lugar, pero su deseo podía más que su miedo.

El silencio reinaba en aquella estación, la chica dio un leve suspiro… ¿Cómo rayos se había dejado caer en tal tontera? Ella no era muy supersticiosa que digamos, pero cuando se trataba de su pequeño amor haría cualquier cosa…Hasta estar en la estación de metro a altas horas de la noche, porque según lo que le habían dicho, si una se quedaba cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, podría ver pasar un tren, el cual se dice que al entrar en su interior, cerraba los ojos y pedía un deseo este se cumpliría, al cabo de dos semanas, cualquiera diría que eso no eran más que leyendas urbanas, y eso fue lo mismo que se le paso por la mente a la pequeña chica, pero al escuchar con más detenimiento lo que su compañera le relataba tanto ella como Ino habían ido a pedir lo que normalmente chicas de 17 años deseaban…que el chico que más le gustaba les pidiera ser su novia…en aquel tren, y que no perdiera una oportunidad como esa pues este distinguido tren solo aparecía una vez cada dos años- Y hoy es el día…-dijo para sí misma, acerco su brazo en busca de su anticuado reloj de pulsera- 2: 59 am…solo un minuto más- sintió un escalofrió cruzando su espina dorsal- no,…no p-puedo retirarme a-ahora-Se dijo así misma. El frio le traspasaba los huesos, se abrazo a sí misma en busca de calor, diviso una extraña luz fluorescente en el interior del túnel, apareció el tren, nada fuera de lo normal, exceptuando a que solo llevaba una puerta, y tenía un extraño olor a ¿azufre? "¿Será que se había equivocado de tren y esta tenia de última parada el infierno?" Se pregunto con sarcasmo-la única puerta se abrió- Se sintió paralizada y se repitió mentalmente "esto es por Naruto"- dio dos pasos apresurados hacia la entrada, diciéndose que si lo hacía rápido, el miedo disminuiría, justo cuando se deslizo la puerta pudo alcanzar a oír como alguna cosa detrás de ella caía y golpeaba fuertemente contra el piso, giro sobre sus talones para ver qué era lo que se había caído, pero el tren ya estaba comenzando con su andar, girando de nuevo, se encontró en un momento de presión y angustia, al darse cuenta de que dos pequeñas pupilas la miraban fijamente desde uno de los asientos

-¿Quién eres?- dijo levantándose de su asiento

-H-Hinata…-"sé que no se debe hablar con desconocidos" pensó. Pero se le había escapado de los labios

- Hinata eh- repitió tocándose los labios- hace mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie nuevo- sonrió- ¿y…Cual es la razón de esta inesperada visita?

-y-yo…yo-"la pregunta era que hacia un chico en un tren solitario a las 3 de la madrugada"

- si lo vez de mi perspectiva, tiene sentido-dijo el

La chica dio un respingo, ¿habría leído su mente? O estaría hablando consigo mismo, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, ella no esperaba a encontrarla, así que se volteo disimuladamente, caminando con paso calmo, tratando de no producir ningún ruido.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta- dijo tomando con calma su hombro- vamos, no es que te fuera a comer ni nada de eso

-y-yo n-no se- ¿que era acaso una respuesta? ella sabía que hacia allí, para que se había desvelado, para que le había mentido por primera vez a su padre…Todo era por él.

- ya veo, solo otro estúpido enamoramiento adolescente- ella se giro y por primera vez lo vio de verdad, tenía un cabello extrañamente azul blanquecino o algo por el estilo, una sudadera negra con unos pantalones blancos, tenía una pose despreocupada, con las manos en los bolsillos y los parpados cerrados por lo que no podía ver sus ojos. El chico camino hasta su antiguo asiento, se sentó mientras colocaba su rostro sobre sus manos mirando la puerta-sabes no sé qué es lo que te hayan dicho sobre este tren pero yo siento que llevo como unos cuatro meses aquí y aun no se detiene en ninguna parada.

Ella se asusto- C-c-cuatro me…meses…- dijo apretando la tela de su bluejean, eso era mucho tiempo, y que pasaba con su familia, con sus estudios…con sus amistades… bueno la verdad es que seguramente a nadie le importara, si seguramente solo pensaran que se había escapado o algo por el estilo, ta vez ni siquiera la busquen.

Camino hasta el asiento que se encontraba al lado de aquel chico-¿C-cómo te llamas?

- Shuigetsu- dijo con una gran sonrisa "Que bonitos ojos" pensó ella-Gracias, los tuyos también son muy monos- "entonces lee mentes"- pues podría decirse así, si me preguntas como ni yo mismo lo se

-M-me…me llamo Hinata Hyuuga- dijo ella

- si ya me lo habías dicho- su sonrisa se ensancho mas, y coloco ambos brazos atrás de su nuca- eres la primera, que me dirige palabra- dijo cerrando los ojos

"No entendí lo que me quería decir" el se dio cuenta y fijo su vista en los demás asientos, yo lo seguí con la mirada, abrí mas los ojos la iluminación no era buena, y pude encontrarme con varias personas sentadas, mirando al suelo como un cuerpo sin alma esperando la llegada de no sé qué.

Algunos levantaron la cabeza, de forma calmada y sus ojos ausentes de vida se fijaron en mí, sentí como miles de cuchillos se clavaban en todo mi cuerpo, el cual se me quedo helado, no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

-No temas, nunca llegan a levantarse, a menos que hayamos llegado a nuestro destino- dijo Shuigetsu mirándola de reojo

-D-des…tino- Ella nunca llego a creer que existía un destino, quería mantenerse fuera de la expectativa de que todo lo que pasaba ya estaba decidido, quería creer que ella podía cambiar su futuro o al menos es lo que quería creer…

-Pues eso es lo que anuncia la bocina-dijo señalándola- cada vez que le da la gana, dice el tiempo que falta para llegar a ese "destino"-termino haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-y… ¿de dónde eres?- dijo buscando de entablar conversación, bueno era normal, pasar tanto tiempo solo, sin tener nada con que pasar el tiempo

-Tokio-dije ahora que lo pensaba, no se suponía que venía aquí por un supuesto deseo "tonta" se había olvidado seguir el "ritual" aunque fuera el más corto del mundo, ¿quién no podía cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo? Cualquiera que preguntara eso, es que no había conocido a Hinata Hyuuga

-Yo también soy de ahí, ¿escuela pública o privada?- Hinata ya no le prestaba atención-

Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿estaría o no atrapada en aquel tren? Y es más ¿cuánto tiempo estaría en ese tren? Ahora que lo recordaba, los exámenes finales comenzaban dentro de dos semanas, su padre tenía una reunión en la cual debía asistir toda su familia, ya comenzaba a imaginarse la cara de decepción de su progenitor, todo lo que anteriormente le había parecido insignificante comenzó a hacer mella en ella, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y algo agitada mientras que el sudor inundaba todo su cuerpo.

-No te hiperventiles, como si fueras a volver… de todos modos ya estas muerta-

-¡¿Qué?-Estaba muerta, comenzó a palparse, pero si no le faltaba nada…y no recuerda haber estado a punto de morir en algún momento, hizo un pequeño repaso de su día…nop su día había estado igual de aburrido y monótono como toda su vida, exceptuando el momento en que se escabullo de su padre para venir a aquella estación de tren

Shuigetsu la miraba con gracia, esa niña cambiaba a un mar de colores y emociones, como el cambiaba los canales de la televisión buscando algo que valiera la pena ver, tomo el brazo de Hinata y lo paso a través de uno de los barandales, esta abrió los ojos y palideció al notar como su brazo traspasaba el tubo de metal sin ninguna complicación.

-O al menos eso pensaba…-ella lo miro con reproche, era seguro que por el susto que le hizo pasar, sonrió de medio lado- al parecer simplemente nuestra alma se separa de nuestro cuerpo-"acaso no es lo mismo que morir" pensó ella- no te precipites que aun termino, al parecer el alma no se separa completamente del cuerpo, es como estar en trance o algo así.

- N-no c-comprendo- dijo Hinata

-Siéndote sincero yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho- dijo rascándose la cabeza- pero cuando tu entrantes, tu cuerpo cayo y por lo que pude escuchar, y con lo que recuerdo lo mismo me sucedió a mí, pero al mirar por la ventanilla el mío aun respiraba- termino diciendo señalando la puerta

En ese mismo momento, como si hubiera sido invocada, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una muchacha parecía dos años mayor que Hinata, tenía un cabello dorado enmarañado y parecía algo sucio, una polera verde oscuro muy grande para alguien de su estatura, unos bluejeans oscuros y rotos, y unos deportivos nuevos que parecían fuera de contexto con su vestimenta.

Miro para todos lados, sin saber a dónde ir, miro a Shuigetsu y luego a Hinata, parecía estar temblando, pero debido a esa enorme polera no lo tenía bien definido, giro su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, apretó con más fuerza la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano, y de un movimiento rápido camino hacia la derecha y se sentó en el único asiento disponible, volteando la cabeza seguidas veces y agarraba la bolsa de papel en una forma posesiva, como si alguien quisiera quitársela.

Hinata sabía que estaba mal mirar detenidamente a una persona más cuando no la conocías, pero la curiosidad se acrecentó en ella, y se comenzó a hacer preguntas de que razones tenían todos y cada uno de los allí presentes para estar adentro de ese tren, la chica después de constantes movimientos, la miro fijamente, y en sus ojos castaños pudo percibir un ligero brillo

-No la mires – Le susurro Shuigetsu cerca de su oreja

Hinata volteo a mirarlo "tenía razón", de repente el altoparlante se escucho sonar- 7 minutos para llegar al destino- quien lo diría al parecer no estaría tanto tiempo en ese tren, vio por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que antes había entrado, se le veía sorprendida y asustada, la bolsa se había caído dejando ver una jeringa. Sintió su mano siendo apretada, volteo rápidamente para ver el rostro de Shuigetsu, la había atrapado y la miraba con reproche la cual cambio como un abrir y cerrar de ojos a una de completa alegría. Si podría decirse que lo comprendía estar tanto tiempo encerrado, debía haber sido horrible, si ella solo estando unas cuantas horas, había estado a punto de perder la consciencia

- Por fin…- dijo él, su alegría emanaba por cada uno de sus poros. Ella sonrió…

...

bueno...esta es la primera vez que escribo...solo espero que les haya gustado...aun q sea un poquito T.T


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

Capítulo II: Culpa

Cambiaba los canales sin ni siquiera verlos, estaba aburrida, sentada en el sofá. Se escucho sonar el teléfono, sonrió mientras caminaba y contestaba.

-Hola…- Dijo con voz sensual

-¡Sakura-baka!- su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño, no se había fijado en el detector de llamadas.

-Que quieres Ino-cerda- "Que molestia" pensó, "¿donde rayos estaba Sasuke-kun?"

-¿Has visto las noticias?- pregunto del otro lado del teléfono "¿Qué estúpida pregunta? Seguro iba a ser otra de sus pesadas bromas"

-Acaso te ganaste el premio por la más fea y saliste en la tele- Sonrió ella también podía jugar con fuego

-Estas en la regla o que frente de marquesina…a ya se seguramente Sasuke-kun ya se arto de ti y te está dejando por otra- su sonrisa se esfumo y su mirada se entristeció…-oye ¿aun estas ahí estúpida? ¡Contéstame!- colgó

"tonta" había salido a las 5 de la madrugada y no sabía nada de él, "¿Dónde estás?" camino hasta el amplio sillón y se acostó, cerrando los ojos "¿Qué estaría haciendo? Estaría con otra como había dicho Ino, no Sasuke nunca sería así, el primero me diría que ya no quiere nada conmigo, seguramente salió a tomar algo de aire…si eso es lo más probable… "

-Y ahora con las noticias, una chica que se identifico como Hyuuga Hinata -Sakura se sentó de un sopetón, tomando el control y subiendo el volumen- se encontró en la estación de tren de Tokio, la cual se encuentra en reparación, a las 9 am inconsciente, por el momento no se sabe nada más que su padre el dueño de las empresas Hyuuga, la ha trasladado al hospital de Akimoto que se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio.

Eso era lo que Ino le trataba de decir, comenzó a temblar y sin encontraban indicios que ella la había llevado a aquella estación "Pero si todo fue una simple broma" se dijo a sí misma, se levanto corriendo, marco el numero de su amiga-rival y espero que contestara, moviéndose de un lado a otro por la desesperación.

-¿halo?- contesto la voz de su compañera

-¿¡Por qué no me dijisteis lo de Hinata?- grito con reproche

-¡trate pero tu comenzaste con tus estupideces!-Grito la otra chica

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto Sakura

-¿acaso crees que yo tenga la respuesta, pelo chicle?... ¿no se suponía que tú eras la que la ibas a buscar?- le acuso Ino

-¡claro que no! Yo la lleve, se suponía que tú tenías que recogerla-grito con desespero Sakura

-recuerda que yo no tengo automóvil-le reprocho

-Mira eso ya no importa-respiro hondo-no digamos nada de lo sucedido, seguramente se desmayo de miedo y…despertara pronto

-Y le contara a todos que nosotras fuimos las del plan de que vaya a la estación- termino Ino

-No…Hinata no es así, ella no le dirá a nadie.-termino de decir Sakura

-Como digas Sakura-baka-suspiro-nos vemos mañana- colgó

-Si mañana-dijo pero Ino ya le había colgado

* * *

El silencio de la habitación era opacada por la máquina de respiración artificial, un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba sentado al lado de la camilla ocupada por su hija, suspiro masajeándose las sienes "¿Por qué rayos le había mentido?" tomo la mano de su hija y la apretó con fuerza "¿Qué hacia ella en esa estación de tren?" le dirigió una de sus miradas frías al rostro de la muchacha que se encontraba inerte ante él, eran demasiadas emociones, rabia al saber que le había mentido, tristeza al saber que esto podía haber sido culpa suya, desesperación por no poder hacer que se despertara y le mirara con una sonrisa tímida característica de su hija, odio a los que le hubieran hecho daño a su niña y miedo…sobre todo miedo de que esta nunca volviera a despertar. Pequeñas gotas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas, se las limpio con brusquedad, soltó la mano de Hinata y salió del cuarto, encontrándose con el doctor encargado de su hija

-Señor Hyuuga- dio una pequeña reverencia- ya tenemos los resultados… "Quien fuera el culpable, lo pagaría"

* * *

-Teme…teme- le dio un codazo- ¡teme!- Naruto estaba molesto, hace como media hora estaba hablando solo- oye escúchame cuando te hablo- se cruzo de brazos, siempre era igual con el

-Hmp- detuvo su caminar-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-Y… ¿de verdad estaba muerta?-pregunto con ojos expectantes-

-Te dije que no se- frunció el seño, no quería recordar aquello, siguió caminando-

-está bien, está bien, si el pobre Sasuke no puede soportar recordar a una persona medio muerta, no puedo hacer nada mas…-Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada- entonces... ¡Sí que te dio miedo teme! - Sasuke se estaba cabreando- cálmate que yo no se lo digo a nadie-levanto su mano derecha y coloco la otra en su pecho-¡Dattebayo!

Un aura negra se estaba formando alrededor de su compañero, mientras que en sus ojos brillaba una extraña luz rojiza- bueno…yo ¡me olvide que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes trimestrales!- y dejando esa oración en el aire, salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían

El azabache volteo, y volvió a su antiguo semblante como si no hubiera sucedido nada y retomo su camino, quería olvidarse del rostro de esa chica, de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, es más si fuera posible quería olvidarse de toda su vida, sonrió una "amnesia" no sonaba nada mal.

Llego a la puerta del apartamento, buscando las llaves con calma, lo primero que haría era darse una ducha y meterse en su cama, abrió la puerta de manera perezosa, camino unos cuantos pasos traspasando el umbral, se detuvo, fijo su vista en la chica que lloraba y gemía como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

-¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!-exclamó limpiándose las mejillas-¡qué bueno que llegaste!

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto con voz gélida

Ella corrió a abrazarlo frenéticamente, el no se movió "¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué había temido a que el no volviera? ¿Qué se había metido en un lio por una inofensiva broma? No ninguna parecía una buena opción"

-Una amiga mía, está en el hospital, parece estar muy mal, la encontraron esta mañana en una estación de tren,… ¿Quién sabe lo que le habrá pasado?...solo espero que no sea algo grave- lo apretó con más fuerza, sintiendo el aroma salvaje y sofocante que despedía, tan típico de el

Mientras ella seguía embriagándose con su aroma, a él se le formaba la incógnita de que si era la misma chica que él había visto anteriormente, no tenia deseos de preguntarle "¿Qué le importaba? No eran asuntos suyos"-Estoy cansado-dijo apartándola cuidadosamente, sin dejar su frialdad a un lado, camino hasta su cuarto-Si estas preocupada por tu amiga ve a verla al hospital- sentencio el

-si...tienes razón- le contesto Sakura-cerró la puerta de la entrada que Sasuke había dejado abierta, camino directo al baño, se desvistió y dejo el agua correr por su cuerpo "De todos modos yo no la obligue a ir, no es culpa mía"

* * *

-Entiendo- le contesto al doctor

-Lo mantendremos informado- le dijo, y sin nada más que decirle salió por el largo pasillo del hospital

-Padre…-la niña había llegado minutos atrás pero sabía que no podía interrumpirle cuando se encontraba hablando de asuntos importantes-¿Cómo esta?-al lado de ella se encontraba un chico de alta estatura y largo cabello castaño que se encontraba en un sepulcral silencio, miro al hombre que se encontraba frente a él-Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama-dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto

-Buenas tardes Neji-giro hacia su hija-Al parecer Hinata está en coma, no se sabe con exactitud la razón-le había dado la verdad a medias pero estaba mejor así

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunto Hanabi

-adelante Hanabi-sama yo la esperare afuera-Hanabi escruto con la mirada a su primo "¿Por qué la odias tanto Neji?" se pregunto mentalmente

-Hanabi, tengo una reunión en media hora, que Neji te lleve a casa-dijo su padre antes de que ella pasara al cuarto de su hermana

-Si padre- le contesto, el camino apurado por las instalaciones del hospital, hasta perderse de la vista de Hanabi

"El siempre tan apurado" pensó para sí mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado de la cama de Hinata, fijo su vista en ella, parecía dormida, al observarla con detenimiento diviso varios moretones en sus brazos, como si la hubieran golpeado, no sabía que pensar, tanto ella como Hinata tenían la piel delicada eso daba como resultado que cualquier rasguño, se viera como una cortada y con lo torpe que podía ser su hermana esos moretones se los pudo hacer mucho antes-suspiro-¿con que un coma, eh? Para eso tenía que tener alguna contusión en el cerebro o algo parecido, la verdad no sabía mucho del tema, se inclino hacia el rostro de Hinata, tomo su cabeza con cuidado, revisando que no hubiera alguna herida que paso desapercibida por los médicos, miro por última vez llegando al costado de su cuello !¿Un tatuaje? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pudo? Esa no era la Hinata que ella conocía, ella nunca se haría un tatuaje, ¿o será? ¡Que ella llevaba una doble vida! Si de seguro, seguro que se había unido a una secta y tenía que ir a aquella parada de tren para practicar algún rito, si de seguro ¡De seguro que estaba ida! Hinata nunca haría algo así, hasta en su preparatoria los profesores habían dicho lo tímida y nerviosa que era Hinata y que si no cambiaba el mundo se la comería de una…Si apenas contaba con unos amigos más que raros, un chico salvaje y otro fanático de los insectos, y es aseguraba de que si no fuera porque iban a ser compañeros de grupo durante todo el año, ellos ni siquiera sabrían la existencia de su hermana, siguió bajando la mirada junto con la fina sabana que cubría el cuello de su hermana y se sorprendió aun mas, haciendo que diera un respingo, Hinata tenía un gran moretón alrededor de su cuello, como si alguien la hubiera ahorcado con una gruesa soga, quería saber que mas ocultaba Hinata bajo la bata y con ligero cuidado fue descendiendo.

-Hanabi-sama ya tenemos que marcharnos-Dijo Neji que se encontraba a sus espaldas

-S-si-Neji se veía sorprendido por su tartamudeo "será que eso es de familia" pensó nunca la había oído tartamudear, mientras se cuestionaba este acto, Hanabi ya se encontraba fuera del cuarto- Neji-niisan ya podemos irnos- dijo ella con apuro

El aun se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, miro por un momento a Hinata y encontró una extraña mancha roja, debido a la inclinación de su cabeza, ¿estaría sangrando? Con lo que le importaba-vamos-sentencio

Odiaba a esa familia, desde que su padre murió acompañando a su querida madre la cual solo recordaba por una única foto, su tío Hiashi lo había "adoptado" obligándolo a vivir con sus hijas a las cuales mostraba respeto pero odiaba en silencio, no soportaba saber que alguien como ellas contaran con sus dos padres, parecían una familia de fotografía, pero después de muerta su tía las cosas se tornaron oscuras para sus dos primas, lo cual disfruto de una manera jocosa, pero al final le colocaron la etiqueta de sirviente, aunque desde sus 4 años de edad ya le habían impuesto la "marca" la cual llevaban aquellos de la rama inferior para serle fieles a la rama superior, "que asco de familia" se decía, debido a que su padre nació después que su tío ¿acaso unos minutos de diferencia lo marcaban como inferior? Y gracias a eso tenía que obedecer cada una de las obligaciones que le imponían obligándolo a llevarlas para todas partes como un guarda espaldas, que era lo menos que quería hacer. "Al fin y al cabo, su querido padre había muerto, debido a que prefirió dar su vida, tomando la bala que le correspondía a su desagradable tío" "Su tío tenía la culpa de que el no fuera feliz" esa era su conclusión

Se encontraba en el asiento del piloto, mientras que Hanabi estaba en el asiento trasero, ninguno decía nada de lo ocurrido, ella sabía que él no quería escuchar lo que había visto en el cuello de su hermana, y a él nunca le había gustado hablar con su prima, es mas nunca en lo que era su vida había llegado a entablar una conversación con sus primas, Hinata había intentado varias veces mantener una conversación decente que con el que no fuera "Buenas tardes Neji-niisan" o "Buenas noches". A él nunca le agrado eso, mucho más porque siempre lo decía como un susurro o tartamudeaba lo que le fatigaba de sobremanera, por eso se había dedicado a mandarle miradas frías y llenas de ira, que al parecer funcionaron, ya que ella nunca más le dirigió palabra a menos que fuera de suma importancia .

Llegaron a la mansión, pasando los barrotes de negro ocre, y los jardines decorados elegantemente y aunque amplio Hanabi nunca había llegado a jugar en ellos, siempre le decían "una señorita nunca debe llegar a ensuciarse" o "esos son juegos para inmaduros" y aunque en esa época ella contaba con 2 años se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para seguir aquellos reglamentos, bajaron del coche para encontrarse lo que cualquiera llamaría "La casa de los sueños" pero para ellos era más conocido como "la prisión" caminaron con buen porte y rostro frio, justo y como se les había enseñado, Neji abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Hanabi primero como todo un caballero, y ella agradeció cordialmente como toda una dama, se cerró la puerta.

* * *

Se encontraba frente al aparador, su rostro mostraba un leve nerviosismo, aunque si le preguntaban, lo negaría rotundamente, sentía que la culpa la carcomía por dentro, haciendo que el aire no llegara a sus pulmones y que su cuerpo se crispara de la angustia, nunca pensó que eso fuera a suceder, fue un simple juego, uno que nunca debió jugar y mucho menos con la tímida y pequeña Hinata, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y tenía que acatar las consecuencias, aceptaría lo que fuera a venir, que seguramente no sería nada bueno, se levanto del asiento, hoy no había mucha clientela y es que desde la mañana no había visto ni un alma, cogió su bolso y cerro con candado la floristería, no sin antes sacar un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, y es que no sabía de qué tipo de flores gustarían a Hinata "a la mayoría le fascinan las rosas" se dijo a sí misma cogiendo el autobús que la llevaría a la mitad del camino al hospital "¿Por qué tenía que ser a las afueras de Tokio?" pensaba mientras tomaba el primer bus que paraba, y mientras este andaba ella andaba divagando en cómo podía ser mejor persona para que esto nunca le vuelva a suceder "todo pasa por causa del karma " así le decía su querida madre si tan solo alguna vez le hiciera caso "desde ahora solo seré buena" pensó con puño en alto "ya nada de egocentrismo ni hipocresía, trataría mejor a sus iguales y nunca más montaría un berrinche o una pelea para lograr lo que quiere "- ¡Si desde ahora seré la nueva y mejorada Ino Yamanaka!- dijo alzando la voz, algunos voltearon viéndola con burla y otros con miedo tal vez pensado "una loca en el carro, yo mejor me bajo", se sentó rápidamente fijando su vista a la ventana "creo que estoy cerca" pensó tratando de recordar la única vez que había estado en las afueras de Tokio, fue para la boda de uno de sus familiares, se paró a preguntarle al conductor para que la guiara hacia el hospital, tal vez así tuviera idea de donde se encontraba

-Disculpe, señor- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-que, niña- contesto en conductor con voz molesta

"porque los conductores siempre tienden a ser tan molestos" se le hizo un tic en su ojo derecho que junto a su sonrisa daba una expresión macabra-¿usted sabrá cual autobús me deja más cerca del hospital de Himojiko?

El conductor que no dejaba de ver su cara, se quedo pensativo por un momento, dudando a lo que debía responder de todos modos esa niñata no le podía hacer nada- Bueno desde aquí a ese hospital del que habla…yo diría que unos cinco autobuses, pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de decirle como se llama cada uno- dijo volviendo su vista a la carretera- ¿te bajas aquí o qué?- dijo el observando que la chica no dejaba pasar a las demás personas

De sus ojos azules brotaban chipas de la nada, su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia y apretaba demasiado fuerte el ramo de rosas, suficiente como para quebrarles el tallo, se había equivocado de autobús y de la manera más estúpida posible en ese momento como deseaba estrangular a alguien "no te descontroles, no te descontroles" repetía constantemente

-¿piensas moverte o que mocosa?- dijo el hombre con sorna "el karma le estaba jugando una mala broma"

-¡¿a quién le dijo usted mocosa viejo energúmeno, bueno para nada?- le grito aventándole un golpe de lleno en la cara-¡¿cree que por ser mayor que yo puede hablarme de esa manera?- le metió las rosas ya muy destrozadas y marchitas en la boca como si de un florero se tratara, salió sin pagar con grandes zancadas del autobús nadie intento detenerla, le tenían miedo.

Espero el siguiente autobús y esta vez sí vería a donde se dirigía, miro su reloj de pulsera, morado eléctrico- las siete y media-suspiro, el autobús había llegado-mejor irme a casa- se dijo en voz alta, entro en el autobús no sin antes preguntarle al conductor el lugar al que iba, se sentó mirando el atardecer, "lo siento Hinata, será mañana", llego a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta- ¡mama, ya llegue!- grito al aire, mientras se quitaba las sandalias purpuras

-¡qué gusto mi amor! ¿Cómo te fue en la floristería?- pregunto su madre desde el otro cuarto

-normal-dio ella quitándose la cola de caballo, dejando que su rubio cabello cayera como cascada por su espalda- voy a descansar un poco

-bien hija, te llamo cuando la cena este lista- dijo su mamá

Subió con paso pesado a su cuarto, se lanzo a la cama, mientras observaba el techo con sumo interés, se había dicho a si misma que sería mejor persona, que haría el bien entre otras cosas "ese viejo lo merecía" pensó- ¡hecho desde mañana juro que seré la nueva y mejorada Ino Yamanaka!-dijo saltando de la cama. Comenzaría diciéndole al señor Hiashi que todo era culpa suya -paró en seco, quedándose arrodillada sobre la cama-"¿sería bueno o malo que omitiera que cierta compañera amiga-rival se veía implicada en el acto?"

...

bueno primero que todo quiero agradecerles x sus revies así que...!Muchas gracias¡ para quienes se preguntaban si estaba muerta o no eh aqui la respuesta y bueno ya aparecio sasuke¡ aunque el sasuhina se dará lentamente y creo que las parejas seran: sasuhina, narusaku, shikatema, saiino y un poco de nejiten y suikarin...Y que sasuke este ahora con sakura solo sera x un leve momento

y c preguntaran q paso con hinata y Suigetsu despues d todo...pues tendran q esperar el prox capi (aunq aqui entre nos yo tampoco tengo idea)


End file.
